Edward-B234
and Soldier of the UNSC.|Edward-B234}} * |rank = * |specialty = Scout|battles = * *Battle of New Century * * *Battle of San Andreas *Vixel Rebellion|status = Deceased|class = , }}Edward-B234, born Edward James, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was known as the scout for Alpha Team during the run of the Alpha-Zulu Corps. He was the first casualty of the team since its formation in 2536, dying during the Vixel Rebellion in 2565. Biography Born Edward James on the colony of Vulcan, the young lad was born into a great line of Irish Nobles and his family held a great position of political power. In late 2536 however, the found and attacked Vulcan. Edward was forced to watch as his father fought courageously on the front lines with his troops while his mother and himself fled the planet. As their ship was about to leave, it was shot down by ships and crashed on the surface below. Edward and a few other survived, but his mother was killed in the crash. Wondering the planet, it wasn't long before the UNSC Headstrong found the group and reduced them. Once on board, Edward was assigned to an orphanage on Earth where he was to be adopted. After a few days in the orphanage, Edward was kidnapped by . After his kidnapping, Edward joined the Spartan-III program and worked alongside with Benjamin-B300 for a time until the two were separated and Edward was forced to work alone. After his augmentations, Edward was assigned to where he luckily survived with Romeo Team. Afterwards he was reassigned to the Alpha-Zulu Corps and worked alongside Alpha Team where he would meet Roderick-A207, Steven-A231, Stewart-A210, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221. Human-Covenant War Operation: TORPEDO In mid 2545, Operation TORPEDO began with Edward being assigned to Romeo Team with fellow Beta Company Spartans, Cody-B314, Rex-B324, Leonard-B334, Liam-B310 and John-B311. While flying towards the large Covenant deployment, the team was shot down by Covenant AA guns and crashed. The team survived and together made their way towards the AA and destroyed it. After the AA was destroyed, the spartans called in an evacuation and were all picked up. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the Corps to defeat the Covenant. Captain Avery would devise most of the plans including the opening assault, OPERATION Dive-bomb, deploying Bravo Team. The spartans were successful, and thus Alpha Team deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. OPERATION: Sandstorm Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each attacking three massive Covenant stating areas in the Lapus Desert. During the attack, George-A255 and William-B303 found and hijacked a scarab tank and began to use it to aid the spartans. Bravo Team then joined in as Julius-B301 managed the weapons while Benjamin-B300 provided outside fire. Echo Team would join Bravo and hijack banshees but only after one of their own died by a wraith blast. As one successful unit, the spartans made their way to three massive stating areas in Lapus Desert. Willian-B303 and George-A255 used the scarab they hijacked to obliterate the center area while Benji, Julius and Echo Team cleared the far east area about four cliques out. Alpha Yankee and Zulu were then tasked with eliminating the area to the west about 10 cliques away from the central area. After four hours of battle, Roderick reported the operation as a success despite the heavy air force causalities and the single dead spartan. Attacks on New London Just six days after the recapture of the Lapus Desert, New London was hit hard by multiple Covenant ships. Benjamin then deployed Bravo Team to assist with civilian evacuation and UNSC retreat to somewhere either off world or to the Lapus Desert. On the 24th the Covenant began to attack Next Dawn Base with Bravo being deployed to secure the area. While Julius and George stayed at the base to drive off a Corvette, Benji and Will went to the surrounding buildings to rearm several AA guns around the facility. Successfully driving the Covenant away from the base, Bravo Team gave the go on using orbital rounds, said rounds destroyed the corvette. New Stellic City On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benji and Steven-A231 had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Roderick and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Stein. Knowing that the beachhead was far to important, Bravo stayed behind and sacrificed themselves so that the Altman could escape with Edward onboard. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Edward soon assisted Stewart-A210 with Black Ops for a short period of time. But since they both defined the orders of both Roderick and Holland, their punishment was to never achieve a higher rank and 3 weeks in isolation cells. The two were free however when the Covenant attacked New Alexandria. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Roderick then ordered Alpha to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 went to the east and Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while Spartan B-312 reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. While James and Roderick would steal a Spirit, Steven would patrol a small permitter around everyone and watching for Jackals. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Alpha went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Timothy-127 and Gary-009 assumed command of the ten spartans and thus went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the Master Chief left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War After the war, Edward along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps were redeployed to San Andreas as a new homestead. Edward began to assist local law enforcement in taking down drug cartels and other Insurrectionist facilities. Edward became something of a local hero to San Andreas along with Stewart and both were honored for their heroism. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, the team was able to establish an outpost along the outskirts of the city, called Little Rock Outpost. Operation: SUNRISE July 6th2558, Spartan Team Whiskey was deployed to strike at a new Covenant Outpost currently being built on Tamarin Island, a small island off the coast of San Andreas. After a short deployment, Whiskey reports the attack a failure as the Covenant force there was larger than expected. Ten days later, the Alpha Team was deployed along with the Hercules to finish what the corps started. Striking the Island in force, Tamarin Island was quickly recaptured and placed under UNSC command. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Steven and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were e ngaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Psych-Intrviews Personality Edward was the youngest member of Alpha Team and was deemed the most naive of the group. But still, Edward's morals were about the same as James Avery as he tended to quote him a lot. However, sometimes Edward would be deemed a "loner" and rather would fight the Covenant and other threats alone than when matched with a team. Edward's attitude also seemed to be a bit controlled by anger. But unlike Stewart and Steven, Edward has a very high tolerance for pain and annoying thoughts and enemies. Because of this, this could make Edward one of the most mature members of Alpha. Edward surprisingly seems to lack any true mental or physical disorders unlike the rest of his team, including Romeo (Foxtrot Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps). He sees to lack any signs of remorse for his killings or his actions. However, for this no remorse, he seems to love attention and is normally the distraction for Alpha at his request. During training, Edward was never a stereotypical rich kid, rather he showed respect for his peers and superiors. But this respect did not show in the field as Edward would at sometimes disobey orders, run away from a team and all around be a solo spartan. He would remain this way till his reassignment to Romeo Team and Alpha Team. Psychical Appearance Edward clearly is the youngest spartan on Alpha and thus has the appearance of such. Lacking any facial scars, Edward's scars are on the back and stomach as he is also Alpha's hand-to-hand combat expert and has dueled many elites and sword wielding humans. Sometimes, Edward and James would spar against each other to see who was the better hand-to-hand fighter, and in most cases, it was Edward beating James, sometimes to a pulp. Edward has also been identified based upon his different armor configurations. His mark V armor which he dubbed the "Scout" armor and his mark VI armor which he called "Tracker" due to its enhanced scopes, ranges and armaments. Edward also has been identified to his slim build and incredible speed and strength rivaling both Benjamin-B300 and respectively. His speed has made Edward a valuable asset to both ONI and the UNSC. Edward's strength has also help Alpha with their near suicidal missions across the galaxy. One event of Edward demonstrating his strength was during San Andreas as when he saved Roderick's life, he beat the Elite and another elite squad to their deaths without one surviving. Relationships Alpha Team Roderick-A207 Edward and Roderick were known to also hold a mentor-student relationship. However, Roderick is also known to be a father figure to Edward and constantly looks out for him Steven-A231 Steven thought little of Edward at first sight, seeing as he was a Beta Company spartan. The two however, served a mentor-student relationship, but their bond was not as strong as the bond between Edward, Roderick and Stewart. Stewart-A210 Edward and Stewart were known to be on rather rocky conditions when it came to group unity and willingness to work together. Stewart did try his best to look after Edward and to keep him in line, but normally this would go through with no avail as Edward was very rebellious and cared little for group work and focused more on killing Covenant. This did not stop Stewart from taking him on some black-ops and other missions together. It was because of this that Stewart seemed to have the closets bond to Edward and was most saddened by his death. James-A208 James and Edward never saw eye-to-eye but when they were forced to work together, they did, much to each other's dismay. Elizabeth-A221 Elizabeth and Edward were known to have a complicated, but working relationship and trusted one another with high risk ideas and issues. Beta Company Benjamin-B300 The two were known to work together during training exercises and be a value to one another on occasion. Samuel-B308 The two were known to have a small friendship during basic training and worked well together. However, Sam was sent on solo missions while Edward would join Alpha Team due to his skill level. Quotes Confirmed Kills Brutes: 45 Elites: 157 Jackals: 261 Humans: 382 Grunts: 1,300Category:Beta Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse